Let's Keep It That Way
by pinkluver93
Summary: "Let's just get this over with." Halloween-themed MordecaiXBenson


_A/N: Hi guys! Just some more Mordeson mixed with Halloween and..the ever-so amazing rainy weather. It takes place after the RS Halloween episode ends. Enjoy guys and have a safe and happy Halloween! ;)_

After everyone was done telling their 'spooky' stories, Mordecai was relaxing on the couch, cuddling up in a warm blanket watching cartoons. He looked out the window and watched the heavy rain fall from the early evening sky and the wind causing the trees to dance along.

Mordecai calmly smiled. _I'm so glad I'm not one of those wet suckers trick-or-treating.._

"Agh! My life sucks!" Rigby said as he walked into the living room pouting.

"Pft, what else is new?" Mordecai said, grinning.

"Dude, this is serious! There's no ice cream in the freezer and I got a sweet tooth, see?" He showed his small but sharp teeth to Mordecai.

"Well, find something else that's sweet."

"There's NOTHING, man! It's Halloween and there's nothing sugar-coated in this place! No candy apples, no cookies, no candy, no chocolate, no ice cream!"

Mordecai shrugged. "I dunno, go trick-or-treating for a lil bit. You can dress up as a dad like I used in my story."

"Hello? It's RAINY! I'll get my fur wet." He pointed to the nature shower outside. He reached into himself and pulled out a bill, giving it to Mordecai. "Look, just take this and go get me some ice cream, you can keep the change."

"What? I'm not going out in the rain!"

"C'mon Mordecai, my sweet tooth's killin' me! Pleeease?"

"No, I'm not gonna catch a col-hey, the puppy eyes don't work on me, dude. You know that."

Rigby's pupils grew larger than candy apples, his lips quivered and he got on his knees, almost tearing up.

Mordecai facepalmed. "Fine, just quit givin' me those girly eyes! But remember, Rigby, if I catch a cold, you're so gonna get it."

"Of course! That's what friends are for!"

Mordecai searched around for an umbrella. "Dude, where's the umbrella?"

Rigby rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I kinda broke it trying to fight off some pigs in the petting zoo. But uh.." He saw Mordecai's blanket was still on the couch and threw it to him. "Here, that should help!"

Mordecai glared at the blanket and put it over his head. "Thanks, 'buddy'."

"No problem!" Mordecai started to walk out the door. Rigby called out to him. "Oh, make sure it's double caramel deluxe!" He smiled. "Hm, hm. The eyes work every time."

Mordecai walked down the sidewalk, only 13 blocks away from the grocery store. He covered himself with the small blanket, trying to make it like a hoodie so he'd atleast stay half dry. The wind kept blowing along with the rain, so this was kinda difficult.

"Ugh, you worked better in the house." Then the blanket started flying forward, trying to escape his grasp. Mordecai tried his hardest to pull the blanket back, but Mordecai accidentally let go. He watched the blanket fly away and disappear into the grey clouds.

Mordecai simply crossed his arms and continued to walk, trying to bear the wind and rain soaking every part of him.

Meanwhile, Benson waited in traffic, wasting gas and polluting the air; one of which he could care less about..

The light turned green and he could barely move an inch. "Ugh, let's GO ALREADY!"

He was happy that it was raining hard, otherwise he would've poked his head out of the window and let himself go. Finally, the cars moved at the pace they're supposed to. Typical holiday traffic.

It was Halloween, and Benson was just...driving nowhere, no specific plans, nothing. He sighed.

_I just don't feel like going home, but I'm not into those sleazy Halloween parties either. Maybe I shoulda stayed at the park but-_

He looked out the passenger side window and saw a tall, skinny man walking down the sidewalk.

_He looks familiar.._

The man rose his head up and wiped water from his eyes...using his wing!

"Mordecai!"

Benson swiftly pulled off the road and stopped about 5 feet in front of him. He opened the passenger door.

"Mordecai, is that you?"

The figure ran towards the door. It was indeed Mordecai.

"Benson? What are you doing driving in the rain?"

"What are you doing **walking** in the rain?" Benson retorted.

"I had to get Rigby some ice cream at the store and-"

"Just get in before you get any wetter!"

Mordecai did what his boss said and hopped in the passenger seat, closing the door as Benson drove back onto the road.

Mordecai tried to cuddle into the car seat. It had that 'comfy car seat' feeling that beat that 'cold wet' feeling. "You didn't have to pick me up, Benson. I can handle a little walk to the store."

"A little walk? That store's tons of blocks away from the house! You could catch a cold!"

Mordecai shrugged. "I know, I know, but Rigby wanted ice cream and there was nothing sweet in the house."

Benson raised an eyebrow. "He gave you the eyes again, didn't he?"

"How'd you know?"

Benson grinned. "That's the only way Rigby can get people to do the dumbest things."

Mordecai smiled at Benson. "Did it work on you?"

"I don't look him right in the eyes, so I don't fall for it. You should try it."

"After this, I definitely will..."

The store was coming up in the plaza on the right, but up ahead on the left was a huge building with orange lights gleaming off of it.

"Whoa," Mordecai gazed upon it.

Benson glanced at it. "Oh, that must be that haunted house."

"What? I had no idea it was going on!"

Benson turned into the plaza. "It's probably nothing." He stopped in front of the store. "I'll wait here while you get what you need."

"Uh, actually Benson, I changed my mind."

"What?"

"I'd rather check out the haunted house, man!"

Benson raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna ditch your 'B.F.F.'? He might get angry." He said it in a joking kind of manner.

"His ice cream can wait. I have a life too, and it craves awesome scares."

Benson rolled his eyes and drove out of the plaza. "It's just a stupid haunted house, Mordecai. You wouldn't be missing much."

"I know, it's probably gonna be people banging walls and pathetically acting scary, but it's still fun to do. Plus, it's indoors away from the rain."

Benson stopped in front of the entrance. "You go, I'll pick you up later if you need to."

Mordecai looked upset. "But Benson, don't you wanna come?"

Benson chuckled. "Oh no. I don't do crap like this."

"C'mon, Benson, please? I don't wanna do it alone."

"It's not my fault you ditched Rigby."

Mordecai grinned. "Hm, hm. Fine, I have no problem doing it alone...**chicken**."

Benson was clearly not amused. "I'm not scared, Mordecai."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm NOT!"

"Prove it then."

"Ergh fine!"

They approached the building entrance doors, and saw a sign that said "FREE ENTRY ON HALLOWEEN"

"Hm, hm, awesomeness."

Benson shook his head, chuckling a bit. He loved to overthink things. "They're probably losing so much money over that.."

"Dude, we're not at work. You can quit being so boring."

"Hello victims." A nasaly boy instructed the two, pointing to a door on his right. "Your haunted journey begins through here."

As they walked through, they stayed close together. Benson kept both eyes open, feeling a bit queasy. He didn't wanna admit it but..he was actually a bit scared.

"I've always had bad experiences with these things."

"You're just scared, Benson. But it's okay, you're supposed to be."

"No I really have had bad-AH!" A skeleton popped down from the ceiling outta nowhere. Benson shivered up to Mordecai, who simply laughed.

"He's not gonna hurt you, he's just 'hangin' around."

"I'm glad **you **can laugh at this."

They continued to walk through different rooms: blood-filled rooms, Dracula's vampire rooms, evil candy rooms, misfit clown rooms, zombie rooms, even freak show rooms.

Now, they were coming up on one of the scariest rooms according to Benson: the evil unicorn rooms.

As they were about to enter it, Mordecai grinned.

"This room's gonna be so childish. Evil unicorns? Pretty lame."

Benson has always hated unicorns, even before the **incident** at the house that time. "Uh M-mordecai, I-I don't know if I can do this."

"What? Why not? We gotta get through this room to exit the house."

"Well, I-I'm just-"

"Don't tell me you're scared of unicorns!"

Benson was about to argue...but stopped and sighed. "Yes, Mordecai, but it's only because of that one incident at the house!"

Mordecai remembered now. "Oh I remember!" He instantly regretted it. "Ah man, I didn't realize they messed with your head that much."

"They did way more than mess with my head, way more..."

"Well, we gotta go through this room to be able to exit, or we're stuck here forever."

"But what if they capture me or something? This room is supposed to have **live unicorns**."

Mordecai smiled and offered his wing. "Just hold my hand and we'll walk through it together, okay?"

Benson raised his eyebrow. "I dunno.."

"C'mon, Benson, I don't bite...unless I'm hungry."

"Fine." Benson placed his hand into Mordecai's and held on tight. "Let's just get this over with."

They entered the room, and walked through as fast as they could. There were, of course, live unicorns. They popped out of corners saying random things.

"_JOIN US!" "WE WANT YOU!" "I WANT YOUR SKULL FOR LUNCH" YOU'RE ON THE MENU"_

Benson still shuddered as he held Mordecai's hand throughout. "Just-just stay away!"

Mordecai looked at one of the unicorns and saw that its horn had fallen off. "What the? Benson, look!"

"What?"

"They're not even real unicorns!" He picked up the 'horn'. It felt like plastic. "See? Nothing to be afraid of!"

Benson still shivered. "Yeah, but that's just one of them."

Mordecai pulled Benson over to 3 'unicorns' and yanked at their horns, instantly pulling them off. "Talk about cheap haunts, huh? You can almost tell that their horses."

"NEY!"

Benson shrieked at the horse neighing outta nowhere. This resulted in him dropping some of his gumballs.

Mordecai did nothing but stare and try to hold back a laugh.

Benson reached down to pick them up and put them back. He looked at Mordecai. "Shut up."

Mordecai grinned. "I didn't say anything."

"Let's keep it that way."

"C'mon man, just one joke?"

"No."

They exited the house and saw that it was no longer raining, and you could see the stars in the sky.

Benson smiled as he looked up. "Well, atleast it lightened up."

They started walking back to the car.

"You were pretty brave in there, Benson. Kudos!"

"I had no reason to be scared. I knew the unicorns were fake. I just needed comfirmation, that was all."

Mordecai grinned. "Hm, hm, sure you did."

As they drove, it was quiet.

Mordecai grinned and looked at Benson.

"...you dropped your balls."

"ERGH! What did I say about that!"

"I'm sorry, I had to! It's too funny to resist!"

Benson sighed. "Who else is gonna know about this whole thing so I can prepare myself?"

Mordecai smiled. "No one, just you and I. It's our own little inside joke from the fun night we had, that's all."

Benson smiled. "Good, let's keep it that way."


End file.
